


【赫海】  这个他  04

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [4]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  04

4.  
敲开对话页面，“我试了一下”。

“怎么样”对方回复。

退出页面就看到有申请添加好友的提醒，放大了头像来看，金发碧眼的笑脸。李东海放下手机抬眼去看窗帘外的阳光被风吹动着一时涌动进来又一时被覆灭。想起下午还有两节课，翻身从酒店的床上爬起来洗澡。

他站在淋浴间里试图回忆昨晚在这两平米的空间里所发生的事情，大脑仿佛用留痕的空白来向他交代内容同往常一样无可纪念。

退了房已经中午，东海往地铁站走，打着哈欠计划回校换乘的线路和时间。

昨天开房的时候在前台掏出身份证明，双方都别过头脸，对所谓 真实不感兴趣。至少他还没有像众多不吝对象欲望当先的夜店动物，在迈进舞池前已经订好酒店。

两人拉扯进房间的时候东海下体尚未硬起，这是一次由脑子决定的尝试么，他问自己。男孩固执地要亲吻他的嘴唇，他避开了轻嗤一下似笑非笑，抬起眸子来看对方，眼神空旷，是在最后入口前查看猎物的成色，没有过多的情欲，甚至情绪。

其后男孩进入浴室冲洗身体，李东海盘腿坐到床上，比以往的任何一次类似经历中的自己都还要冷静。又是一个这样的夜晚，不久就又会有另一个。掏开手机看到一同来的同学们向自己致谢的信息，这么快就得手了么，他瘪了瘪嘴，颇为无趣。然后脱掉了自己的裤子和衣服折起来放到椅子上，把钱包和手机压在枕头下。最后才在迈进水汽缭绕的浴室之前，拉下内裤挂在了门把手上。

男孩透过镜子的折射看见他单脚蹦起来脱内衣，双眼自发亮起来，蓝色荡漾开来像一汪泉眼。他关了水龙头便跪到东海前，浅金色头发被水粘住分开成一簇一簇，睫毛上沾着水珠。急迫地把头埋进腿间，将还未勃发的性器塞进了嘴里，全然囊括，未有吝啬含住软肉，舌面磨蚀包裹起来。

东海看着腰下自主忙碌起来的金发男人：发尾黏在清晰地下颌线旁，浑圆的眼睛试图抬起，厚挺的鼻头直戳到下身的毛发里。强于唇舌相依的水声中，吞吐不留空息，毫不矫饰。李东海认定这男孩喜欢口活，指节扣住金色头颅，手指扯住了湿发直摸到下颌角。脑里分管记忆的区块闪烁起来传输着模糊的相似警告，大概跟皮层另一端掌管想象的区域交织共鸣、炸出烟花。  
如果是那个人，会是什么样呢。情欲当口，李东海竟拒绝陷落一般地独自回忆起面目不甚清晰的那次一见倾心。彼时擦肩而过的男人，金发下一张极冷的脸，深色的瞳仁里静默无垠；棱角分明；单眼皮的眼随眉低垂，隐藏着狠戾；仿若携有林间的轻烟同行，自带微凉的迷迭香气。那是在入学后的第一个周末，心内一切还富于好奇和趣味。他在擦肩后旋即自动转身，目光径自追随男人远去，直至消失在视野里。是受到怎样的动机驱使，竟然让这一男子的朦胧气晕潜藏于脑海里，他已经全然忘记。只是在后来终认出这插曲的主角后、相对而视之时，依旧听到自己心底的声音如岩浆喷薄，居然有这样的人啊。

到更远的后来，男人的手臂环过他脖颈，指头握着他的肩头笑着问他，是居然有这么难看的人吧，见了我好几次都没认出来。李东海嗔怪地去咬他的手臂，松下口仍然说，居然有你这样的人。

是一句话总结不了，一万句也不能说明的人。

这个人若落进情欲里，会是什么德行。东海胡乱想象着对方意乱情迷的可能模样，也会这样抚上双腿主动热情地含住端口么，还是趴下来就抬高臀部像鱼尾一样摇摆起来发出邀请；他的牙齿会碰到我的器具么，他的嘴唇会是饱满柔软的，舌头会是灵活轻巧的么；会是技术高超游刃有余，还是青涩懵懂情动轻易；如果换成是我们一起，能不能相互契合到共坠欲网。念及此处随之松懈下来，扬起头不加遏制地呼吸沉重起来。听从他的吐息，漂亮的男孩喉部不断吞咽直至双眼噙泪，才不舍地从嘴里吐出硬弹的性器，用力去亲吻顶端的眼和深处的袋，起身倚靠在他耳边舔着他的耳廓说，Quite nice one U’ve got.

等双双磨蹭到床上，已经凌晨2点，东海觉得疲乏又兴奋，只想得到释放然后方便睡觉。对方用两种语言着急地解释自己昨天跟今天都没有吃饭，让他放心。便撅着屁股来牵他的手，直引导到后庭干净又已颇为松软的洞口，李东海也毫不退缩，两指插入捅动一番，仿佛在探索内里结构。然后按照流程，左手按住他的脖子，牙齿撕开提前从钱包里拿出的套戴好，提抢就陷入一片温热里。

李东海现觉轻松满意，笼在宽大的衬衣里站在地铁站台前，眼角微微垂下呆滞地瞪防护门倒影出的自己，看起来何其无辜怜幼，转身发现衬衫背后已经皱起。

李赫宰倒觉今天自己异常毛躁，真是到了秋天了，他舔着口角炎症撕开的伤口去捡不小心摔在地上的水杯，身心都极度干燥。午后的办公楼外枝影婆娑起来，还带温度的细风铺在面颊上，低频和声一样催眠，他抱着课本踏进了阶梯教室里。

同样燥热沉闷的课堂，不知道底下的孩子们有几个在试图寻找着昏重之外的快感来提振生活；多少属于无知的躁动隐藏在瑟缩疲软的课堂下，蠢动且顽迷。李赫宰觉得自己杞人忧天一样地担心。

今天要继续讲解考题，划完考试重点，所以这几节课免不了地上座率颇高。却好像教室里越满当，印象中留有面孔的人的缺失就越为明显。揪起眉头合上了刚打开的点名册，他清清嗓子面无表情地说，咱们先讲题，下节课点名。

话闭就看到从教室后门猫着腰紧着步伐往里挪的白色团子。眉毛自然扬起一下，李赫宰先摇着头笑，僵在嘴边后收紧了咬肌。有些硬挺的白色宽条纹衬衫，oversized，仔裤紧紧贴合臀线，手机被无处安放地夹在裤腰与皮肤之间，贴近腹肌，稍大的袖口里一块鼓囊的黑色皮革微微反光。这个人现在还穿着昨天晚上穿的衣服，手上拿着昨晚手上拿的东西。

李东海紧捏着手机钱包从地铁座椅上被闹铃震醒的时候，正歪着头靠在旁边陌生女孩的肩膀上，嘴巴微张、眼皮难以睁开地煽动着，像蝴蝶翅膀。忐忑了一路不敢动作的女孩，心门也一样煽动起来，正想搭讪，就看见纠正好坐姿的男生未来得及闭合的嘴边垂下一丝晶莹，直落在胸口的衬衣上往下流动了一会。

难道因为昨天做的比较顺畅——心无旁骛地操弄，在不多久后就顺利释放了出来，然后草草收拾了就沉沉睡去——所以今天才这么困倦么。在晃动的拥挤车厢中又发了会呆，昨晚自己投入在性事本身里，单纯地冲撞出诚实的快感，过分坦然毫无顾忌，大家直白又猛烈，只进行着色欲的原始交换。

睡饱了便神采奕奕，他举起手表来看时间。嗯，是得醒了，不但坐过了站，而且也已经迟到了。

乖乖摸到最后一排落座后假装毫无异样，喜于自己从地铁站奔跑进学校教学楼的极速，抬头就撞见那远来的目光。小老师倚在讲桌边，嘴角微红着一边提起，头垂下，眼抬起，一手将眼镜往下拉住了；少见的单睑杏眼正扬起来越过银框上方傲视自己， 蕴有怒意，净是问询。

投石入海，东海心里酸酸地一惊。


End file.
